


Sleep comes easy (Unless you're Yoo Jeongyeon)

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Sharing a Bed, Teleportation, fake date kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: It’s official then. Yoo Jeongyeon is a sleep teleporter and for some reason, keeps ending up in bed with Im Nayeon.





	Sleep comes easy (Unless you're Yoo Jeongyeon)

Yoo Jeongyeon has a lot of problems today.

Her first being that she can’t seem to learn the new dance choreography. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times Momo goes over it with her in the late afternoon after regular practice has finished. Jeongyeon knows that she’s usually one of the slower ones to catch on, but she and Sana are almost always on par with each other when it comes to the final product. And yet, Sana has already mastered it, leaving Jeongyeon to be the only member struggling.

Her second problem comes when she buys Momo dinner as a thank you despite Jeongyeon’s inability to be taught the choreography. Momo absolutely empties Jeongyeon’s wallet after ordering. She knows it’s not done in spite, but Jeongyeon finds herself wanting to strangle someone. Maybe not Momo, because Momo is Jeongyeon’s family at the end of the day, but maybe the waiter who comes out and keeps asking Momo is she’d like to order more.

Jeongyeon’s third problem comes in the form of a berating leader. When the two finally arrive at home, Jihyo is waiting to lecture Jeongyeon and Momo on working too hard. As much as their leader pushes them, she’s always the first to worry about their health and tell them to take a break. Jeongyeon thinks it’s both endearing and annoying.

The last and most important of Jeongyeon’s problems come when she finally lies down to sleep after her shower, Momo snoring away in bed. She hopes it won’t happen again,  _ the thing _ , like last night and the night before, but makes sure to check the time.  _ 11:26  _ .Maybe it was all just a strange dream that Jeongyeon had concocted after too many nights of too little sleep.

Jeongyeon closes her eyes, feels her body relaxing as she drifts away.

Until she falls.

She isn’t really falling though, Jeongyeon has come to realize. It just feels like she is. Because when she opens her eyes, she’s staring at a peacefully sleeping Nayeon who obviously hasn’t been disturbed by Jeongyeon’s sudden presence. Jeongyeon assumes she must not actually move much when this happens if she hasn’t woken her friend.

It’s the third night it’s happened and Jeongyeon is hoping that she’s had some sort of sleep walking problem that the girls have just been too kind too mention. She sits up to peer at the alarm clock.  _ 11:26. _

It’s official then. Yoo Jeongyeon is a sleep teleporter and for some reason, keeps ending up in bed with Im Nayeon.

 

***

 

“So?” Jihyo watches Jeongyeon slurp her noodles down. “You wanna talk about it?”

Jeongyeon almost chokes in her panic, setting her bowl down nervously. “Wh- About what?”

Jihyo eyes her in confusion, sitting at the seat across from Jeongyeon at the table. “You and Momo staying late to practice?”

“Right.” She immediately feels relieved that Jihyo wasn’t somehow bringing up her newfound talent. “I’ve just been a bit tired lately.”   
It isn’t a lie either. Jeongyeon hasn’t been sleeping well since the first night she ended up in bed next to Nayeon. She was afraid after she had scurried over the sleeping girl and into her own bed again that she would go to sleep and do the exact same thing, but it does seem like it only happens once a night for some reason. Jeongyeon isn’t going to pretend to even come close to understanding what’s happening to her.

“That’s not good, Jeong.” Jihyo leans over the table to place a hand on her forehead.

Jeongyeon wants to shake her head at the girl’s antics. Jihyo has always been quick to play mother to Jeongyeon. Perhaps it’s because they’ve know each other for so long or maybe Jeongyeon is the only one besides Dahyun that lets Jihyo baby them.

She sighs, pushing Jihyo hand gently away. “I’ll be fine, Jihyo. No fever, I promise.”

The leader doesn’t look convinced so Jeongyeon stands to put her things away, knowing if she hangs around too long, Jihyo will surely try to put her to bed to rest and that is the one thing Jeongyeon does not want right now. There’s no telling if she’ll end up in her own bed or not. She’s not sure how this teleporting thing works yet. Is it once a day or is it once per sleep? And why is it always in Nayeon’s bed? Is there some pull to the mattress? Or is it Nayeon herself that Jeongyeon seems to be pulled to?

“Is there anything else you wanna talk about, Jeong?” Jihyo questions once Jeongyeon has cleaned her mess.

This time, Jeongyeon is the one sending Jihyo a confused glance. Jihyo has that suspicious, knowing look in her eye, but Jeongyeon can’t begin to fathom what the girl is onto this time around.

“Like?”

Jihyo narrows her eyes, head tilting curiously. It almost seems like an accusation is being thrown at Jeongyeon. “Like what I saw last night.”

Jeongyeon is sure her brain short circuits. She can practically hear the wheels turning in Jihyo’s mind while Jeongyeon’s sparks into flames.

The older girl slowly pulls the chair out beside Jihyo, letting it make an awful sound as she tries to buy herself time. It merely seems to annoy Jihyo and doesn’t actually do any good for Jeongyeon’s brainstorming for an excuse. If anything, her stalling has put her in further danger with Jihyo.

Jihyo waits for Jeongyeon to say something, but the older girl isn't sure how to start. Jihyo eventually loses her patience with her friend. “I saw you leaving Nayeon’s bed last night.”

Jeongyeon decides to brave the conversation. “Look, Jihyo, I was shocked too. I didn’t know I could teleport until last night.”

Jihyo reels back and Jeongyeon doesn’t expect the look of hurt that crosses her face.

“Jeong are you serious? You don’t-” Jhiyo shakes her head angrily. It’s so un-Jihyo-like that Jeongyeon thinks she’s seeing things for a moment, but the very displeased dip in her brow let’s Jeongyeon know that Jihyo is genuinely upset with her, “-you don’t have to lie to me. I mean, I always saw it coming, ya know? And the other girls would be ecstatic that you and Nayeon are finally together.”

Jeongyeon has to take a moment to process her friend’s words. And then she has to reprocess them because she’s certain that she’s heard her wrong. 

She think that Jeongyeon and Nayeon are secretly dating? Not that Jeongyeon has never thought of Nayeon like that, because she certainly has, but there’s no way Nayeon returns those thoughts. She can understand Jihyo coming to this conclusion seeing as she’s spent countless nights explaining her one sided feeling to her oldest friend and confidant, but she seems to be insinuating that the other members already know of Jeongyeon’s feelings as well. 

Jeongyeon is torn between feeling insulted that Jihyo thinks she wouldn’t tell her of such a thing and extremely relieved that her secret is still a secret. However, the relief wins this particular battle and so Jeongyeon rolls with it as well as she can.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t trust you, Jihyo.” Jeongyeon grabs her hand, squeezing just the tiniest bit in reassurance. “But Nayeon and I are… keeping it on the down low.”

Jihyo’s face twists from emotion to emotion, but finally lands on happiness. “You always have been more introverted with your feelings. It’s understandable. I just don’t know how you’ve convinced Nayeon to keep it so quiet. I can’t wait to see her reaction when she finds out that I kn-”

“No!” Jeongyeon practically trips in her haste to stand from her seat. Jihyo is taken aback by the outburst, but Jeongyeon has to do damage control. Immediately. “She gets upset when she’s reminded that we’re hiding it, but I’m still not ready yet. So- just- uh- keep it to yourself for a little bit?”

Jihyo seems perturbed by this information, but nods anyways. “Okay. I can keep a secret.”

 

***

 

“So I heard you and Nayeon finally did something about all that sexual tension.” Momo mumbles into the dark room when Jeongyeon finally settles in for bed.

Jeongyeon figures she’s going to have to wait to be the last one awake from now on if she wants to keep this a secret from eight other girls.

“Where did you hear that?” Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow in what she hopes is a threatening manner. She’s certain that Jihyo wouldn’t betray her trust so she wonders how Momo could possibly know what Jeongyeon’s cover up story is.

Momo shrugs, turning away from Jeongyeon as she pulls the covers up. “Overheard you in the kitchen. You swore Jihyo to silence, but not me.”

“Who all knows, Momo?” Jeongyeon pulls on the girl’s shoulder, determined to get an answer.

Momo swipes at her hand. “Relax. Everyone promised not to say anything until you guys are ready.”

Jeongyeon blanches. “Everyone?”

She can practically hear the devious smirk in Momo’s voice. “Everyone.”

Jeongyeon lets herself fall back onto the back, releasing a nervous laugh. She’s not sure how, but she’s going to have to sell being in a relationship with Nayeon while pretending to keep it a secret, but also making sure that Nayeon doesn’t catch on.

Jeongyeon has even more problems than yesterday.

 

***

 

Jeongyeon thinks she’s doing well for someone who isn’t an actress. She manages to shower Nayeon in just enough compliments that the other girl’s notice, but not enough for Nayeon to pick up on the fake flirting. Or, maybe not fake flirting. Just flirting. Jeongyeon means every words she says to the older girl, but no one has to know that except her. And the other girls, but not Nayeon. 

For three days in a row, she’s able to slip out of the bed she’s teleported to and on one of those nights, she accidentally bumps her head and wakes up Mina. They don’t say anything, merely exchange a nod and move on. Jeongyeon is glad that Sana hadn’t been the one to wake up. She would have questioned Jeongyeon for any and all romantic details that she’s give.

On the fourth night after Momo spills her and Nayeon’s new ‘relationship,’ Jeongyeon wakes Nayeon for the first time. She’s honestly surprised that’s it’s taken this long.

“Jeongie?” Nayeon mumbles through her sleep.

Jeongyeon has just managed to sneak over the girl and had been preparing to escape the room when the older girls wakes. She’s not sure how to continue now that she’s left peering over her friend’s body. She honestly feels a little creepy now.

“Hey,” Jeongyeon whispers.

Nayeon’s brow burrows, concern coating her face. “You okay? Nightmare?”

Jeongyeon isn’t surprised by the question. She, Nayeon, and Jihyo would sometimes run to each other’s beds when they had a nightmare back in their trainee days. Nayeon was often the one comforting Jeongyeon and Jihyo.

“Ah, well-” Jeongyeon considers answering in the negative, but realizes she’s genuinely missed sleeping in the same bed as Nayeon and Jihyo. “Yeah, actually. Can I…”

She trails off when Nayeon immediately lifts her sheet and cover for her. Jeongyeon slides in quickly, afraid that the girl might take back her offer if she’s too slow.

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon mutters under her breath. 

Nayeon hums, wrapping her arm around Jeongyeon, pulling her close. “S’okay. Jihyo said you haven’t been sleeping well.”

Jeongyeon watches as Nayeon closes her eyes and reopens them, seemingly trying to stay awake.

“I’ve had a few rough nights.” It’s the understatement of the year, but Jeongyeon doesn’t want everyone worrying over her. It would only make it harder to keep this weird thing to herself.

There’s a few silent moments where Jeongyeon thinks Nayeon must have fallen asleep, but the older girl suddenly reaches up to push the hair from Jeongyeon’s face. “Go to sleep, dummy. We have promotions tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am.” Jeongyeon, despite being the taller of the two, snuggles into Nayeon. She lays her head on her chest like she would have when they were younger. Jeongyeon can feel her heart beating in a terribly unsteady rhythm that Jeongyeon knows can’t be healthy for her heart, but the warmth and safety she feel outweighs the worry.

Nayeon hooks a leg around one of her ankles, pulling her closer. Jeongyeon is confused until she feels Nayeon rubbing her prickly leg against her. She Lets out a small yelp, trying to pull back, but the older girl keeps a strong grip on her, giggling at Jeongyeon’s irritation.

“Can you guys quit whatever it is you’re doing?” Jihyo’s voice has both of them widening their eyes, fear coursing through them when they hear the agitation in her words. “You’re shaking the beds.”

Jeongyeon is pretty sure Sana is laughing at them, but pays her no mind, laying her head back down onto Nayeon. She decides to leave her leg, instead of fighting Nayeon for it back. Jeongyeon hates how natural it feels to cuddle the older girl because she knows it’s going to be harder to crawl out of this bed the next time she teleports.

On the bright side, if Jeongyeon teleports for a second time for some reason, it won’t look suspicious if Nayeon catches her this one time.

 

***

 

Jeongyeon knows it’s a bad idea, but she goes to Nayeon again.

And again.

And again after that.

It keeps her from teleporting at night, but she knows it’s getting suspicious that she stays with Nayeon so much and although said girl hasn’t complained, she did give Jeongyeon a searching look last time that put Jeongyeon on edge. 

The good new is that Jeongyeon hasn’t teleported since she’s started sleeping in Nayeon’s tiny bed. Which leads to Jeongyeon assuming that Nayeon is definitely the reason she’s teleporting. She just isn’t sure of the reasoning yet.

The other girls most definitely know where she is at night. Momo makes constant comments about switching beds with Nayeon and Sana giggles to everyone about Jeongyeon’s first night and how they were ‘rocking the bed.’ Nayeon is always quick to swat at anyone that dares talk about it. Jeongyeon, however, is a lot more shy about it all.

She’s embarrassed that the rest of the members know about her nightly routine with Nayeon. She loves spending the nights curled around Nayeon, even if the maknae line make fun of her for needing a ‘cuddle buddy’ as Chaeyoung put it, but she wishes it was just for her to know about. Jeongyeon figures that why the whole fake dating Nayeon thing is so easy to convince everyone of. Jeongyeon isn’t the type of person to shout her feelings from the rooftops. She likes her privacy.

Nayeon never asks her to leave though and so Jeongyeon keeps coming to her bed in the middle of the night, claiming that nightmares were getting the better of her and that she sleeps better with Nayeon. The last part isn’t a lie. Jeongyeon has been sleeping better with the other girl. Jeongyeon can tell with how much better her performing has been lately. 

The others notice too. They make sure to tell her how happy they are that she has her groove back. Jeongyeon waves them off, telling them to thank Nayeon.

The older girl seem surprised at her ammittance, but beams brightly at her with a smile that Jeongyeon loves seeing directed at her.

And so Jeongyeon and Nayeon have a routine now. Jeongyeon lets Momo fall asleep before escaping her room and Nayeon leaves space for Jeongyeon to crawl into bed. Jeongyeon tries her hardest to make sure not to wake the older girl, but almost always does when she wraps her arms around Nayeon. She’ll regret waking her until Nayeon laces their fingers together or fits her head into the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck. One night, she sure it’s an accident, Nayeon presses a barely there kiss to Jeongyeon’s throat. She ends up stiff as a board for a good half hour before she relaxes again.

They have a routine for bed, but everything stay primarily the same in public.

Until one day it isn’t.

 

***

 

“Coffee?” Jeongyeon is startled at Nayeon’s voice.

“Oh.” Jeongyeon take the offered cup as Nayeon sits next to her. “Thanks.”

Before she can turn, the older girls presses a quick kiss to her jaw, leaving her a gaping mess. Jeongyeon is lucky that most of the room is too busy getting set up for the radio show to notice the red threatening to flood her face.

“No problem, babe.” Nayeon smirks when Jeongyeon almost drops her coffee cup.

“Hey!” Dahyun barks from across the table, gaining the other’s attention. Jeongyeon prays she isn’t talking to her or Nayeon. “Where’s our coffee?”

Tzuyu snorts. “We obviously don’t get any. That coffee was for Nayeon and her wife only.”

“I-” Jeongyeon looks around at the snickering girls, confused. She didn’t even do anything to sell the fake relationship today and she was being teased. “-wife?

Nayeon rolls her eyes. “None of you asked for one.”

Jihyo laughs, full of mirth. “Neither did Jeong.”

Jeongyeon isn’t sure what’s going on anymore, but she knows she likes it when Nayeon’s hand eventually finds her own when the radio show starts. She likes how Nayeon glances at her when she makes a joke as if trying to get Jeongyeon’s approval. She like this, being with Nayeon.

Jeongyeon is aware of how dangerous that thought is, but can’t seem to find it in her to care.

 

***

 

Mina corners her a few days before the girls are due for a short break.

Jeongyeon is confused when the normally quiet girl drags her away from the others that are finishing up a scene for their latest music video. She tries to send Nayeon a smile when she catches her watching her and Mina strangely from her spot on stage, but the older girl’s attention is brought back to the director speaking.

Jeongyeon often feels quite content in Mina’s company, but for some reason, there’s an uncomfortable thickness in the air as they hide away in one of the corners. 

“I was awake the first couple night you were in our room.”

Jeongyeon goes to reply, but stumbles over her words that make an attempt to leave her mouth. She was certain Mina was implying something that Jeongyeon had thought she had avoided.

“With Nayeon?” Jeongyeon attempts to save herself. “Yeah, we haven’t been very good at hiding, I guess.”

Mina’s gaze hardens, softening just a moment later when she notices Jeongyeon’s shaky breaths. “I saw it. You don’t have to hide it from me.”

“No-I- It’s not-” She can’t continue, her throat tightening painfully.

“Hey.” Mina says softly, pulling Jeongyeon into a tight hug.

Jeongyeon only then realizes that she’s crying. She doesn’t even know why. Maybe she’s scared that someone has known this entire time or maybe she’s just relieved that she doesn’t have to hide this from Mina.

“Sorry,” Jeongyeon mumbles.

A giggle slips passed Mina’s lips as she comforts her taller friend.

Eventually, one of the managers walk by looking worried and Jeongyeon decides that it’s time to pull herself together. Wiping her tears, she offers Mina a bright smile.

“I should have known that you knew the night I hit my head,” Jeongyeon says mockingly.

The Japanese girl shrugs coyly. “There’s also the fact that Nayeonnie came to me for advice about you. I had my suspicions on how you just magically seemed to end up in our room, but at first I thought that maybe Nayeon was sneaking you in somehow. When she apparently had no idea that you were even there the first few nights, I put it together.”

Jeongyeon groans, irritated at herself. She had thought she was doing so well at hiding everything and yet their little ballerina had been keeping Jeongyeon’s secret for her. She’s never felt more grateful for Mouyi Mina.

“Wait.” Jeongyeon tilts her head questioningly. “Why did Nayeon come to you for advice?”

Mina looks like she’s trying her hardest to keep a grin off her face. “Let’s just say that you’re lucky it was me she came to. While I genuinely thought the two of you were together, Nayeon hadn’t seemed to have gotten the message.”

Jeongyeon falters for a moment. She hadn’t thought Nayeon would go to anyone about Joengyeon’s actions. Was she that obvious?”

Mina seems to read her thoughts before she can even voice them. “She was asking if she was imagining you flirting with her all the time.” Mina sends her a look that’s not necessarily judging, but more curious than Jeongyeon would like at the moment. “So, my question, Jeongyeon, is why does everyone think you’ve confirmed your relationship when you don’t seem to be in one?”

She thinks about evading the entire question, but Jeongyeon is so tired of keeping all the lies and secrets to herself. So, she tells Mina everything. 

She tells her about the first night that she woke panicked in Nayeon’s bed and assumed that she must have slept walked or just forgotten where she passed out at. She tells Mina about the night she came to terms with the fact that she could teleport and how the next morning Jihyo questioned her about her being in their room. She tells Mina about the lies she’s concocted just to keep her secret safe. She tells Mina how she’s undeniably in love with Im Nayeon.

Mina takes it all in stride, much better than Jeongyeon would have if someone told her all this.

“Why don’t you tell her?” Mina asks

Jeongyeon scoffs in disbelief. “Oh yeah, sure. Hey, Nayeonnie! Just thought you should know that I have this creepy power that lets me stalk you at night!”

Mina frowns. “That’s not how she would interpret it, Jeong. She wouldn’t call it creepy.”

Jeongyeon sighs, rubbing her face in frustration. “I know.”

Mina pulls her hands away. “You’re going to ruin your makeup.”

“Jeongyeon?” 

The girls turn to find Nayeon watching them, concern painting her features.

“Am I-” Nayeon eyes the hands Mina hold. “-interrupting something?”

Jeongyeon gently pulls her hands away from Mina’s grips. “No, I just needed to talk to Mina about something is all.”

Mina gives the oldest girl a smile. “We were just finishing, Nayeonnie.”

Mina stops to press a kiss to Nayeon’s cheek, waving her goodbye to Jeongyeon. Jeongyeon wishes the girl would stay for a few more minutes. Her mind is still too muddled for her taste.

“What were you guys talking about?” Nayeon questions.

Jeongyeon thinks about spinning another lie, but decides she’s tired of that. She’s tired of lying to everyone, but most importantly, to Nayeon.

“Us. You and me.” Jeongyeon grabs for Nayeon’s hand. “Wanna grab something to eat?”

Jeongyeon pulls her away when Nayeon eventually nods shyly.

Jeongyeon still has problems, but she wonders how many she could solve if she just started telling people the truth.

 

***

 

A couple months into the bed sharing, Momo suggests that she and Nayeon switch beds and for once it isn’t a joke. Nayeon is quick to say yes, looking to Jeongyeon for confirmation. Jeongyeon hesitates for only a moment before agreeing. She isn’t sure it was the right call, but when Nayeon looks at her like that, eye’s shining, she doesn’t think it matters if it was right or wrong because it made Nayeon happy.

Nayeon is touchier now. Whether it’s late into the night and Nayeon practically wraps her body around Jeongyeon or during dance practices when she reaches out to grab at Jeongyeon’s body as they pass one another.

Not to say that Jeongyeon doesn’t do the same. She’s surprised that she hasn’t smothered Nayeon to death in their bed with how tightly she clings some nights and she knows that the girls are waiting for her to finally announce her relationship with Nayeon now that her touches are getting bolder. Which brings her to her new problem.

She loves Nayeon. She has for a very long time, but she’s starting to think the other girl might like her back. Which in itself isn’t necessarily the problem. The problem is that every member in the house, sans Nayeon, thinks that they’re already dating.

Jeongyeon has no idea what she’s gotten herself into. It all started with that damn lie to Jihyo.

“Hey?” Jeongyeon pulls the toothbrush out of her mouth to watch the girl in the mirror finish taking off her makeup. Jeongyeon’s heart skips a beat when Nayeon looks at her, face bare. “You okay? You’ve been brushing the same spot for a while now. I know you like your clean teeth, but that’s a bit excessive.”

“I’m okay,” Jeongyeon reassures, “Just thinking.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to do that on our vacation time.” Nayeon grabs a rag and wipes at Jeongyeon’s mouth. “Maybe spit that out before you talk, babe.”

Jeongyeon does as she’s told, heart strings pulling at the pet name. 

When she finally finishes brushing, she finds Nayeon still in the same spot, a lazy grin taking over, making it just barely possible to see her two front teeth. Jeongyeon loves her smile.“You can tell me whatever it is that has you thinking so hard if you want.”

“Oh yeah?” Jeongyeon asks, turning serious for a moment. “Anything?”   
Nayeon seems to pick up on the atmosphere quickly, grin dropping. She takes a step forward into Jeongyeon’s space. “Anything.”

Jeongyeon sucks in an uneasy breath, grabbing Nayeon’s hand in her own. The older girl looks apprehensive.

“If I told you something that I haven’t told anyone before-” Jeongyeon squeezes her hand. “Would you promise to believe me?”

Nayeon seems confused, but nods anyways. “Of course I would.”

Jeongyeon laughs uneasily, shuffling her feet. “Right. So- Um- I can-”

“Jeong.” Nayeon pulls her closer, wraps an arm around the taller girl’s waist so she’ll stop her nervous shuffle. “It’s just me.”

“I can teleport.”

There’s utter silence after Jeongyeon mutters the words into the air. Jeongyeon doesn’t know what it means when Nayeon merely blinks in response.

“What?” Nayeon sputters, pulling away from the younger girl.

Jeongyeon stands her ground, trying to show the sincerity in her words. “I teleport when I sleep. Not just to anywhere though. To you. Just to you.”

The older girl stares at her. Jeongyeon can’t tell if it’s a good stare or a bad stare. She prays for the former.

“I don’t-” Nayeon shakes her head so hard that Jeongyeon worries it might fall from her shoulders. “You sound like you’re telling me the truth, but that’s not possible Jeong.

“I wouldn’t lie to you, Nayeonnie,” She says sincerily.

The bare faced girl eyes her wearily. “Oh really? So if I asked you some questions, you’d tell me the truth?”

She gives a nod, preparing herself for the questions about her stange secret, but the words she hears are not what she expects.

“Why is everyone under the impression that we’re dating?”

Jeongyeon flails for a moment. She feels like she’s falling, or teleporting maybe, but she’s not moving. The ground is underneath her and she’s standing on both legs.

“Well-” Jeongyeon swallows thickly. She promised herself after her talk with Mina that she was done lying. “ I might have told Jihyo that we were.”

Nayeon nods, frowning slightly. “And why did you tell her that?”

“Because she caught me coming out of your bed one night.”

“Everyone knows that we’ve been sleeping together.”

Jeongyeon blushes at the words. She knows exactly what Nayeon is saying, but it brings certain images to mind that Jeongyeon has desperately been trying not to think about.

“But you didn’t at the time. I teleported to you a few nights and you never knew. I did it that night I told you about the nightmare too.”

Nayeon smirks. “So you didn’t actually have a nightmare then?”

Jeongyeon groans. “Not the point.”   
At that, Nayeon actually returns to her serious face. “You’re really serious, aren’t you?”

She nods. “And Mina has apparently known since the first time.”

Nayeon’s eyes go wide as she snaps her fingers. “That’s what she was trying to tell me.”

Jeongyeon watches the girl rub her chin, deep in thought. She wonders why she fell for such a damn nerd.

“I think Mina was trying to tell both of us something.” Jeongyeon admits.

Nayeon eyes her, her voice coy “And what would that be, Yoo Jeongyeon?”

The younger girl takes a deep breath, finally ready to let go of the words that she’s been holding in for years. “That I love you.”

Nayeon actually stumbles back, looking as if Jeongyeon’s words themselves knocked the air from her lungs. Jeongyeon isn’t sure how she feels about having the ability to make the girl react in such a way. Perhaps she’ll figure it out when the older girl actually says something.

“Same.”

Nayeon looks flabbergasted at the words that leave her own mouth and Jeongyeon can’t help the laugh she releases. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen Nayeon look so out of control and embarrassed.

“Same?” Jeongyeon asks, mirth bubbling in her stomach.

Nayeon slaps at her arm. “I mean that I love you too. Idiot.”

Jeongyeon supposes she should feel surprised, but she saw this coming. She might not have thought it would have ended this well, but she’s glad it did.

“Nayeon?” 

“Yes?” The older girl is now the one shuffling in place.

Jeongyeon takes a step forward, reveling in the pink tint it brings to Nayeon’s cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”

The older girl doesn’t hesitate in the slightest, grabbing at Jeongyeon’s neck. She feels Nayeon’s arms wrap around her, but is entirely too focused on the lips on hers. 

Nayeon kisses like she does anything in life. It’s a bit clumsy, but burning hot and determined as well. Jeongyeon can taste the spicy ramen that Nayeon had for dinner, but even more she can taste  _ Nayeon. _ It’s everything and nothing like she thought it would be.

They eventually pull back when someone bangs on the door, telling them to hurry up. Joengyeon is pretty sure that voice belongs to Dahyun. She makes sure to find out for sure so she can toss the girl into a dumpster.

“I wanna see this thing, ya know?” Nayeon is slightly breathless and Jeongyeon would have thought that someone who sings so much would have better breath control.

“What thing? The teleporting thing?” She asks dumbly.

Nayeon nods her head. “Yeah, show me.”

 

***

 

And so she does. Nayeon screams bloody murder the first time she sees and when the other girls rush in to make sure that both girls are still alive, she has to pretend that she saw a spider.

Mina is the only one that seems to have any idea what might have actually happened. Joengyeon ends up sending the Japanese girl a thumbs up and Mina seems to understand, sending one of her own back.

Jeongyeon isn’t sure if she’ll ever be able to stop the teleporting thing, but she can’t really find it in her to care right now. She ended up with the girl and doesn’t want to change that for the world.

She could go without the constant teasing from the girls when they finally tell everyone about their relationship and she could do without Nayeon torturing her with her prickly legs at night, but truly wouldn’t change a thing that this damn teleporting thing has brought her.

Jeongyeon has a lot of problems, but she has Nayeon by her side so it’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short one shot to celebrate that I get to go see Twice in concert when they come to America!


End file.
